Unleashing MY Imagination
by NykiTyki
Summary: What happens when you mix different types of Anime characters into one AWESOME story? Read and find out! :D-Gray Man *Main* , Blue Exorcist, Final Fantasy, Naruto, Black Butler, Guilty Crown, Ouran High School Host Club & Soul Eater- AND MANY MORE!
1. Going Back

NykiTyki says:

Naruto & Sakura: Naruto

Rin: Blue Exorcist

Tyki, Kanda & Allen: D –Gray Man

(None of those Animes are mine; none of those characters are mine) Except Tyki, we are married. ^w^

* * *

Everyone has their own special place. My special place though, is a little different.

It was created when I was in tough times. Call me crazy but, it's how I kept myself happy and entertained throughout the years. I haven't been there for a long time

because my reality has gotten better but I recently went back cause of something I wrote—it reminded me of it actually. I'll tell you what happened.

So yeah, Sakura and Naruto were sitting at a table when I walked in. The walls were white, the floor tiles were dark blue and the door was brown. Like Usual.

Naruto: OH, LOOK who DECIDED to DROP BY AFTER - oh I dunno – 2 YEARS OR SO? :O

NykiTyki (Me): *sits down* Shut it butter boy. Anyway, how are you guys? Anything new?

Sakura: No, just new opening's and all.

Me: Gosh. So did you guys kill Sas-gay yet?

Sakura: Sasuke? No he's still alive. Right now we're in the middle of a war and OH! Sasuke killed his brother Itachi.

Me: Deadass? That Asshole owed me money!

Naruto: Maybe that's why he was so willing to get killed by Sasuke…

Me: FUCK!

(Door bashes in)

Tyki: I KNEW IT YOU WHORE!

*Me, Sakura & Naruto* O.O

Tyki: Oh… Well this is… Awkward… *Looks around*

Me: I'm a- Whore? -_-'

Tyki: No I thought… Well… *Scratches head*

Me: Whatever. Anyway, *Looks back* Naruto, Sakura, this is my Husband- Tyki Mikk.

Naruto: *Giggles* Is he Hawaiian?

Me: No he's Portuguese.

Naruto: *Falls out of chair laughing*

Tyki: Cough Faggot Cough. *Sits down*

Naruto: HEY!

Me: Tyki, Aren't you supposed to actually cough? -_-

Tyki: He wouldn't have heard me. Why the effort then? *pulls out cigarette*

Me: *Takes cigarette from him, throws it away* No. * Looks at the door* Um, why didn't you just faze through the door? You have that ability…

Tyki: *Watches as cigarette is discarded, Sighs* I thought it would be more dramatic if I bashed it in. And YOU! YOU HAVE THE ABILITY TO LEAVE A NOTE! :O

Me: *Facepalm*

(Kanda comes in)

Kanda: What the hell happened to the door? *scowl*

Sakura: *Falls in love* 3 3 3

Me: Oh hey Kan-Kan, um it's a long story… *points at Tyki*

Kanda: Damn Noah, Che. *Spite*

Tyki: Damn Exorcist, Hmm… *Sexual*

Me: Stop flirting. *Turns back* Sakura, Naruto, This is Kanda.

Naruto: That's his real name? :O

Me: Yeah… *Changes subject* ANYWAY!

Sakura: *Blushes at Kanda so much she looks like a pink haired tomato*

Kanda: *WTF face* What the hell anime are you from? Was your illustrator on crack?

Me: *Knows exactly what's going on* K-KANDA!

Sakura: *Blushes even more from being noticed by Kanda*

Naruto: Whoa Sakura-chan! You look like you're going to explode! *Stares in awe*

Me: Jeeze. *Double Facepalm*

(Sasuke walks in)

Me: Sasuke! :D

Sasuke: Hn.

Me: Yeah I've been fine. Thanks for asking. *Speaks "Hn" Language*

*Sasuke & Kanda stare at each other*

Kanda: Che. *Looks to us then back at Sasuke*

Sasuke: Hn. *Nods at him agreeing*

Naruto: What are they saying?

Me: Oh Kanda called us idiots and Sasuke said yeah.

(Rin and Allen walk in)

Rin: I'M NOT IN LEAGUE WITH THE EARL DAMNIT! 0

Allen: BUT YOU'RE AN AKUMA! MY EYE NEVER LIES! :O

Me: Hey guys! What's up? *smiles*

Rin & Allen: Nothing.

Kanda: Moyashi.

Allen: ALLEN DESU *coughs* I mean ITS ALLEN. DAMNIT.

Naruto: His name is bean sprout? :O

Tyki: According to the exorcists, yeah. My family calls him the 14th .

Naruto: Three names? :O

Allen: IT'S ALLEN WHAT THE HELL!

Rin: Whoa it's cold in here! *Pulls sword out of case, blue flames consume him* Ah that's better!

Allen: *mumbles* Akuma…

Rin: I HEARD THAT! *jumps over table on to Allen*

*Chair falls over from weight, both on floor fighting*

Allen: CROWN C- *Muffled*

Rin: *covering allen's mouth* WHERE'S YOUR INNOCENCE NOW BITCH?

Allen: GHURRGEJDEH!

Rin: HAHAHA! *laughs crazy like*

Tyki: Psycho...

Kanda & Allen: O.O WHATTTTTT?

Me: The irony…

Tyki: THE IRONY WHAT?

Allen: DUDE YOU CRUCIFY PEOPLE!

Tyki: DOESN'T EVERYONE?

Rin: I remember my last crucifixion. *brags*

Me: Rin, YOU were crucified.

Rin: …Oh yeah… *crawls to corner*

* * *

I'll finish telling you later, tired. ~NykiTyki


	2. The Door

I went back! :3

It was quiet at first. The only thing that was heard was the sound coming from out the hole in the wall where the door used to be. Tyki, Rin, Naruto, Sakura and I were all sitting at the table. Kanda and Lavi joined us a little later. I was in a light gray t-shirt and blue skinny jeans. I wore a pair of gray slip on's and had a box of pocky on the table.

Naruto was wearing a white and red stripped v-neck T-shirt, baggie blue jeans, and red converse. His blonde hair was messy as if he had just gotten out of bed and in his hand was a small bag of chips- cheese flavor.

Sakura had on a blue spaghetti strap T-shirt, smooth white capris and a pair of blue flip flops. Even though her pink hair was tied into a neat bun, she had two stands of it dangling on each side of her face. She had donut and a cup of coffee on the table.

Lavi wore a black t-shirt and brown khakis. His shoes were black also and he had an orange colored book in his hand. His hair was loose and his facial expression looked like he had smelled expired milk or something.

Kanda wore a purple v-neck, blue pants and black shoes. His hair was tied back and he had a small blue berry muffin on the table. His face was actually relaxed for once.

Tyki's hair was slicked back like usual. His shoes & shirt were purple and his pants-white. He had a bottle of water on the table.

Rin was wearing blue. Different shades of blue. But all blue. He had a pack of starburst on the table.

It was very quiet, too quiet- then Lavi broke the silence.

Lavi: So… Let me get this straight… *traumatized look in his eyes* Your wife…

Tyki: Yup. *nods at lavi awkwardly*

Lavi: Okay…

Me: What?

Lavi: You wrote a yaoi between me… and your husband…

Me: YOU READ THAT? THAT WAS PRIVATE!

Lavi: You left it on the coffee table… *folds arms*

Tyki: Anything on the coffee table is up for grabs. *matter-of-factly*

Me: GOD DAMNIT, WE DON'T EVEN HAVE A COFFEE TABLE!

Lavi: *Taps the table we're all sitting at*

Naruto: *giggles*

Me: THIS IS'NT EVEN A COFFEE TABLE LAVI—

Lavi: There's coffee on it. *points at sakura's cup* Coffee Table.

Tyki: Therefore your argument is invalid. *smirks*

Me: GRRRRR! Well I may be a tad bit fucked up in the mind—

Tyki: A "tad bit"? *sarcastic*

Me: -But I'm not the _**only**_ one! Everyone has problems here!

Rin: Yeah like Tyki. *mumbles*

Tyki: Excuse me, boy? *looks at rin*

Rin: Face it Tyki, You have major issues!

Tyki: Like what? *sexy smirk*

Rin: You take advantage of people's humanity!

Tyki: Everyone knows that already.

Rin: Oh yeah? Well does everyone know you walk into traffic with your powers activated- ON PURPOSE! YOU ASS!

Everyone: *gasp*

Me: Tyki! :O

Rin: Ha! Looks like you not gettin' NONE tonight!

Tyki: That's fine boy. I can manage- unlike you who gets turned on by a sword.

Everyone: OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

People outside: OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Fujimoto: OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

God: OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Satan: OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HE FINISHED YOUUUUUUU!

Rin: YOU'RE MY DAD ASSHOLE!

Satan: Yeah.. about that…

Rin: W-Wait, you're not my dad?

Satan: Well according to the Millennium Earl, all akuma are his creations so…

Earl: …

Rin: BUT HE'S FROM A WHOLE OTHER ANIME DAMNIT!

Satan: Your mom was a freak.

Rin: NOUUUUUUUUUUUUU! *falls to knees like it's the end of the world*

Me: Yeah, yeah. *kicks him* Hey, by the way, who invited you guys? *glares at earl & satan*

Earl: *covers eyes* I'm not here.

Me: God… -_-

God: What?

Me: Huh?

God: You called me!

Me: Oh. Right. Sorry I was just huffing your name out in frustration. Nothing personal.

God: Oh.

Me: Yeah…

God: Nyki… -_-

Me: What?

God: Don't mind me, just naming my mistakes.

Satan: OHHHHH—

Me: -_- Don't hype it up.

Satan: ^w^ Okay.

Naruto: -GOT ON THE ASS!

Everyone: *looks at him in sync* The Fuck?

Sakura: He was telling me about this really funny movie he watched.

Me: What the hell kind of funny movie YOU talking about?

Sakura: Well this guy got on—

Everyone: Whoa, Whoa Forget it! *shakes heads*

Sakura: *mumbles* he was only on a donkey…

(Allen walks in through the hole)

::He had on a long sleeved dark blue v-neck t-shirt, black pants and black suede shoes::

Allen: *points at hole* Ya know, Someone's really **GOT** to fix that… *sits down*

Me: I know! You would think with all you "supernatural" beings around someone would have done it already.

Tyki: Allen could use crown clown to cover it.

Allen: HELL I AM!

Tyki: Wait but seriously, I've seen you bleeding, bruised and broken. Thrown, sliced at, and almost completely killed. Please tell me, HOW THE HELL YOU KEEP CROWN CLOWN SO FUCKING CLEAN?

Everyone: Yeah! *nods*

Allen: Hmm… Well… Wow- I never thought about it like that…

Kanda: What do you mean you never thought about it moyashi?

Allen: It's Allen Ba-Kanda! And I swear I don't know!

Sakura: Is your hair really white? It's so pretty! :3

Allen: Yeah, now it is. It was brown when I was a kid though. :3

Naruto: So wait… is your hair white down there too?

Allen: *Blushes* Umm…

Tyki: Tell us, boy. *winks* ;3

Allen: I'm.. very uncomfortable now… *bushes harder*

(Koumi & Krory walk in)

Koumi::Wears a long white lab coat, white pants, white hat & black shoes:: Hey!

Krory::Wears shorts, sandals, and a thin blue button down shirt:: Nyki-chan! :DDD *hugs*

Me: Krory-Cakes! :DDDD *hugs back*

Lavi: Koumi, you blow up lab 9 again?

Koumi: Ha-pssh-wha-huff- heck no! *looks away*

Me: Yeah… ANYWAY! Since you are here Koumi can you fix the door?

Koumi: What door? *confused*

Me: *Points to hole in wall*

Koumi: HOLY SHIT!

Krory: What? You didn't notice?

Koumi: Not exactly…

Me: *shrugs* So?

Koumi: Fine… But everyone needs to leave for now. *submits*

Me: Deal.

Koumi: *Puts chainsaw and thick rope on table*

Lavi: THE FUCK YOU GET THAT FROM?

Koumi: I have other hobbies you know..

Everyone: OH SHIT! O.O *Runs*

Yay! Koumi's gonna fix the door! :3

I do wonder though… What are those other hobbies… ?

~NykiTyki


	3. Koumi's Surprise

~Nami Room: The room we've been sitting at for the last two chapters.

About 4 hours later I received a call from Koumi saying he fixed the door. He also said that he "upgraded" the Nami room. The room increased dramatically in size and he replaced the old table & chairs with new bigger prettier ones- and the color was a nice shade of brown too! The dark blue tiles were replaced with new ones of the same color and he also fixed the old patio and pool out back we haven't used in years. At first I didn't believe him. 4 hours? Then I realized- IT'S KOUMI DAMNIT.

So because of Koumi's "upgrade" we wanted to celebrate by having a bbq on the new and improved patio! :D But- we needed to get the basics- like oh I dunno- A GRILL AND STUFF! We all went to U.A.M, or Ultimate Anime Market. They sell- EVERYTHING.

(In the Ultimate Anime Market) :3

It was somewhat crowded in the U.A.M, many different anime characters shopping about in the hottest sections of the market. Though it was fairly crowded- the market itself was HUGE! Almost maze like. Anyone could easily get lost in here for hours…HECK MAYBE EVEN DAYS!

Me: *Studies surroundings* Okay guys we'll have to split up into groups…

Allen: *Frightened* I-I don't want to be in Tyki's group…

Tyki: There's nothing to be afraid of, boy. I was just curious to see if you were white down there too. *Smirks devilishly*

Allen: YOU TIED ME UP!

Tyki: So your innocence could break through level 4 Akuma skulls but not through…rope?

Me: *nosebleed* Aye! You guys stop bickering…

Lavi: *Passes Nyki Tissue* Okay! Here's the deal Group 1 will get the grill, cooler, food utensils and any other non-consumable product we need. Group 2 will get the food, beverages and snacks. Tyki, Kanda, Naruto & Allen will be in Group 1. Sakura, Nyki, Rin and I will be in Group 2. We will all meet right here in 2 hours for check out. Last group here has to test Koumi's potions for a week. GO!

With that being said- EVERYONE RAN.

You see we all love Koumi to death, but he… well… he has mad scientist issues…

(Group 1)

Allen: Why did I have to get grouped with _**you**_… *Stares at Tyki*

Tyki: Shut up. *Compares grill prices*

Sebastian_:_ *Nosey* …You should really choose the second one; it looks better and can hold more inside.

Tyki: *Nods* Yeah your right. Thanks. *Puts grill in cart*

Sebastain: You're having a barbeque? *Interested*

Tyki: Yeah. My wife's friend did _**something**_ important… *Shrugs*

Sebastian: I see. I'm Sebastian Michaelis, Please to meet you. *Offers hand*

Tyki: *Shakes it* Tyki Mikk.

Naruto: -ON THE ASS! :D

Tyki: *Facepalm* Don't mind him… He's—

Sebastian: YOU KNOW OF THAT MOVIE TOO? :DDDDDDD

Naruto: *Gasp* YES! IT'S ONLY THE BEST MOVIE EVER!

Tyki: You were talking about a movie this whole time?

Naruto: Yeah, Wha'd you _think_ I was talking about? O.O

Tyki: …

Ciel: Sebastian! Alois is touching me again! DDDD:

Alois: You were enjoying it! :DDDDD

Claude: … -_- * Stands there emotionless*

Allen: *Pokes Tyki* Who're those guys?

Alois: *See's Allen* :OOOOO *Falls in love*

Kanda: *See's what's going on; Jealous* Oi, Moyashi!

Allen: IT'S ALLEN.

Kanda: Allen

Allen: O.O Oh Shit, he's serious. What happened?

Kanda: Come here.

Alois: *See's what's going on; Ultra jealous* HEYY!

Allen: *Looks back* Who me?

Kanda: ALLEN

Allen: *Looks at Kanda*

Alois: ALLEN

Allen: *Looks at Alois*

Kanda: ALLEN!

Alois: ALLEN!

Kanda: ALLEN!

Alois: ALLEN!

Kanda: ALLEN!

Alois: ALLEN!

Kanda: ALLEN!

Alois: ALLEN!

Allen: ALLEN! :D

Everyone: O.O …

(Group 2)

Me: *Whines* But Sakura! I hate that flavor Ice cream! D:

Sakura: Deal with it. *Shoves box in cart*

Cloud Strife: *Buying Twinkies*

Me: *Recognizes Him* HOLY FUCKING JESUS! IT'S CLOUD FROM FINAL FANTASY SEVEN! :DDD

Lavi: Don't act like that! You'll scare him off!

Me: But…! *Hyperventilates*

Lavi: You got to ignore people like him. Show him you don't care how cool the media make them. They are still regular people. Treat them the same!

Cloud: *Walks over to Lavi* Hey, do you have the time?

Lavi: CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH? I KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU OH MY GOD! *Fan boy*

Cloud: *Chuckles lightly* :3 Okay!

Me: WHA—! *Twitches* GAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Rin: Don't worry Nyki. *Hugs*

Me: Thanks Rin :3 *Hugs back*

Rin: No problem :3

Sephiroth: *Walks into aisle; See's Cloud* **YOU!** *Pulls out sword*

(Sephiroth's theme starts playing on supermarket radio)

Me: Irony…?

Cloud: *Pulls out sword* You really want to do this here Sephy?

Sephiroth: I'VE BEEN WAITING AGES FOR THIS!

Me: Yeah… Look we gotta go prepare for a barbeque. See ya. *Turns to leave*

Cloud & Sephiroth: *Interested* Did you say…Barbeque…? ^w^

Next Chapter: THE BARBEQUE! :3


	4. The BARBECUE PART 1!

~Nykityki says: THE BARBEQUE! PART ONE! :D

YAYYYY!

* * *

Everything was prepared.

New and Old friends gathered around to celebrate— Koumi. Was it his birthday? No. It was just what he had done for the Nami room. Burgers, hotdogs and sausages was being cooked over the newly bought grill by none other than Shiemi Moriyama. Who provided the fire? Rin Okumura did. His brother, Yukio, brought in the charcoal too!

Even pool was being used! Cloud, Tyki, Sephiroth, Allen, Sasuke, Naruto, Lavi and Kanda were playing Marco polo in the 10ft part of the pool, swim shorts and everything! It seemed like one of those really intense games because Kanda was **ACTUALLY** playing and not slicing people up.

The pool is made up of many different levels of water and can hold over a very large amount of people, so there were no worries about overcrowding.

Leenalee & Bak came later, bringing 3 nice big pans of macaroni and cheese. What _**they**_were doing together I don't know…

Good thing Koumi didn't notice…

Claude, Ciel, Sebastian and Alois were in the 5ft part of the pool playing tag.

Tifa, Hinata, Sakura and Inori were lying on chairs— tanning.

Daryl, Shu and Gai were sitting under an umbrella eating.

Kiba and Krory brought the beer **AND** were also drinking it.

And me.

I was observing, well- me and Akumaru!

* * *

(At the Pool)

Kanda: Uhhh... M-Marco…! *Feels around the water; eyes closed*

Everyone: Polo! *Swims away from Kanda*

Cloud & Allen: *In Kanda's Vicinity; Laughs*

Kanda: *Hears them* GRRRRR! DON'T LAUGH AT ME! *Reaches for Mugen*::Realizes he doesn't have Mugen:: *Sad*

Allen: *Feels bad for BaKanda* :c … *Lets Kanda tag him*

Kanda: *Feels Accomplished he "Tagged" Allen* HAAAAAA! I DID IT! :DDDDD

Cloud: *Smiles at Allen; Whispers* I won't tell. :3

Allen: Thanks. :3 *Closes eyes and plays game*

* * *

(On patio)

Shiemi: Here you go! *Hands Koumi hotdog with ketchup; Smiles*

Koumi: Thank you! *Takes it; Smiles Back*

Me: KOYUMIIIIIIIII! *Screams*

Koumi: O.O NYKI I'M RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU!

Me: Yea Yea. *Rolls eyes* ANYWAY! THANK YOU KOUMI! :3333

Koumi: *Bites into hotdog; nods* Nho-probum!

* * *

(Tanning)

Hinata: Oh…! *Blushes when she sees Naruto in the pool; Body wet and glistening*

Sakura: Oh…! *Blushes when she sees Sasuke in the pool; Flexing his muscles*

Tifa: Oh…! *Blushes when she sees Cloud; Everything Cloud does is just SOOOO sexy*

Inori: …. *Tanning*

Tifa: *Blushes* GOD CLOUD'S JUST… HE'S JUST SO GAHHHHH! *Squeals*

Hinata: W-Why don't you go tell him? c:

Tifa: I'll do that when **YOU** confess your undying love to Naruto while he's pinned down to the ground by metal stakes from a strange orange haired man with **WAYYY** to many piercings, weird eyes and has a multiple personality issue.

Hinata: ….0.0….. *Already done that* But Tifa I already—

Tifa: *Not listening* My words exactly. When that happens, I'll tell him for sure. *Stares at Cloud; Drools*

Sakura: OH SASUKE! :3333 *Drools; Fangirl mode*

Inori: … *Looks at Shu; Finishes tanning*

Sasuke: *Hears Sakura calling him; Looks at passing bird*

Sakura: WAH? *Angry* HEY SASUKE!

Sasuke: *Still hears Sakura calling him; Attempts to drown himself*

Sakura: *Gasp* REALLY SASUKE?

Naruto: *Saves him* SASUKE, WHAT THE FUCK?

Sasuke: … Hn…

Naruto: Ohhhh…. I see… *Learned how to Speak "Hn" language from Nyki*

* * *

(Patio)

Kiba: *Drunk as hell* —N' den I wux liek nouuu akumaru, bad doggie, don't lickk dere!

Krory: *Drunk as hell also* ! *Falls out of chair laughing hysterically*

* * *

(5ft Part of the pool)

Alois: Claude! Let's play "All hands on deck"!

Claude: -_- …

Ciel: HELL NO! YOU HAVE STICKY FINGERS!

Alois: Wet fingers. *Matter-of-factly*

Ciel: DOES IT MATTER?

Alois: Yes.

Ciel: GAHHHHH! IDIOT!

Sebastian: "All hands on deck" is when we touch the pool floor, Master. *Googles it*

Ciel: YOU BROUGHT YOUR LAPTOP IN THE POOL?

Sebastian: Of course, Master, One must always be prepared no matter the occasion or location. *Smirks* After all, If I didn't provide my master with relevant information on such minor topics as these, well then— What kind of butler would I be..? ;D

Claude: *Mumbles* ...A smart one

* * *

(Under Umbrella)

Daryl: I wonder if anyone remembered about my birthday… :c

Shu: *Blind* Don't worry Daryl, *Touches Gai's shoulder* I'll remember! :D

Gai: O.O …

Daryl: :/ …

Gai: FUCK OFF ME BLIND-OH! WANT ME TO RIP OFF YOUR ARM AGAIN?

Shu: WUHHHHH! *Scared* NOUUUUUUU!

…..

Allen: I feel there's another arm ripper in the force…

Tyki: Episode 56 huh? *Remembers*

Leenalee: I don't get it..? *Super Confused*

Bak: Ohhhhhhhh I get it! *Nods at Allen* I WAS THERE THOSE NEXT 10 EPISODES! XDDD

* * *

~Nykityki says: Part 2 Up Next!

Nyaaaaa! ;33


	5. BONUS: THE BARBECUE Part 2

~BARBEQUE Part 2! :D EXTRA! :3

* * *

Later that day on the patio, after all was said and done, the only ones remaining were Cloud, Tifa, Hinata, Naruto, Allen, Leenalee, Rin, Tyki, Lavi and I. We all changed back into our normal clothes sometime ago and now were just talking about random stuff that happened today, or just stuff in general.

Tifa: *Blushes at Cloud*

Cloud: *Eats Twinkie*

Naruto: Hey guys, let's play "Truth or Dare"! :D

Me: *Knows _**EXACTLY**_ where this is going…* Well… I dunno…

Everyone: Yeah! *All in favor*

Me: Gahh– Fine… *Submits*

Naruto: Okay! I choose… *Thinks* RIN. Truth or Dare?

Rin: Dare.

Me: Oh no… *Face Palm*

Naruto: I dare you to…. *Thinks* Kiss Hinata! :D

Hinata: W-what? O.O

Rin: *Sighs; Mumbles* _**But she's in love with you**_, _you idiot_…

Hinata: *Blushes* O.O …

Rin: *Walks over to Hinata; Leans in*

Hinata: *Hyperventilates* So…Close… O.O *Woman instincts kick in; 64 palms Rin through new door*

(Door is now bashed in—**AGAIN**)

Tyki: *Drops cigarette under table; Leans under to pick it up*

Me: *Flips table over in fury* GOD FUCKING DAMMNIT!

Tyki: O.O HOLY SHI— *….*

Me: WHAT THE HELL HINATA? *Mad as hell*

Lavi: Nyki calm down..! *Trys to help; Holds Nyki down*

Me: NOOOOOOOO! *Throws him through nearest wall*

Naruto: *Thinks* This is all my fault…

Me: YOU'RE GOD DAMNED RIGHT IT'S YOUR FAULT!

Naruto: O.O You can read my mind?

Me: **HELL FUCKING YEAH I CAN! I'M THE AUTHOR DAMNIT! I CONTROL EVERYTHING!**

Everyone: …

Naruto: So… This is … all _**your**_ fault?

Me: **YEA**— Wait What? O.O

Rin: …Ou…ch… any…one? *Foot twitches*

Hinata: O-Oh Right! O.O *Runs to aid Rin*

Cloud: *Picks table up from off of Tyki*

Me: *Realizes where Tyki was* OH MY GOD HONEY ARE YOU OKAY?

Tyki: … *Deep Indent on back of neck*

Me: TYKI OMG! WHY DIDN'T YOU USE YOUR POWERS?

Tyki: T-Table…Q-Quick… *Tramatized*

Tifa: YOU'RE A BITCH NYKI! YOU—

Me: Ah that's better.

Naruto: *Horrified gasp* O.O Did you just_ delete_ her from the story?

Me_: Delete_ is such a _**harsh **_word! I call it… _**"Revising".**_ *Laughs psychopathically*

Allen: *Realizes Nyki's Insanity* O.O …

Cloud: *Opens new Twinkie; Observes*

Lavi: Aww man…. *Wipes rubble off pants* THESE ARE NEW YA KNOW!

Koumi: *Walks past Nami home eating Blueberry Popsicle; See's what's happening* -_- …. *Walks away* Looks like I'll be back after all…

* * *

~NykiTyki says: The end of the _bonus BBQ_ Part 2!

Next chapter: The Decision.

See ya soon!

~We Luv u Tifa! You'll be back next chapter! xD


	6. New Arrivals

Haruhi: Uhhh sempai where are you taking me? *Being dragged by Tamaki*

Tamaki: It's a surprise! :D You'll be jumping for joy! Well, metaphorically speaking.. *Stops at door*

Haruhi: This is what you wanted me to see sempai? *Stares* It's just a door. -_-

Tamaki: I want you to see what's inside! Go on, open it! :D

Haruhi: Gah! Fine. *Places hand on knob and twists*

~And when I opened the door… I found…The Nami room…?~

* * *

::Komui, Naruto, Kanda, Allen, Lavi, Tyki, Rin and I::

~Shhh! Everyone, Komui is taking a nap!~

* * *

Me: TAMAKI & HARUHI! OMG! *Yells in happiness in Komui's ear*

Komui: *Doesn't even flinch*

Naruto: *Pulls out instant ramen cup; Looks at Rin with pleading face*

Rin: This is the last time. *Opens sword; blue flames appear*

Naruto: *Heats instant ramen with Rin's flame*

Haruhi: Uh…? O…O *A little freaked out* Where'd you get the water to do that?

Naruto: Kisame.

Haruhi: Who—

Tamaki: NYKI-CHAN! *Hugs Nyki*

Allen: O . O *Confused* But wouldn't the cup burn…?

Naruto: Shouldn't you have died episode 56?

Tyki: *Remembers* Good times. Good **GOOD** times. _Ah_. *Stares at Allen*

Allen: I lived through my innocen—

Naruto: - No cause you're the main character.

Allen: What?!

Naruto: It happens to all us Main-ies. Take it from me. Let me guess, you have no parents? You lived alone and now you're trying to have special bonds with people? You finally make friends and they are scared of something inside you?

Allen: I … I … Woah how'd you know that?

Naruto: LEAVE MY CUP ALONE!

Rin: YEAH DUDE CAN'T YOU SEE HE'S GOT TO FEED FOR TWO? HIM AND HIS SUPERFLUOUS TAILED BEAST POSSESION ANIMAL FRIEND VILLAGE DESTROYING PLOT DRIVING FOX DEMON?!

Me: Well then… ANYWAY, Welcome to the Nami room, Haruhi! :D

Haruhi: *Very confused* What is this place?

Me: Doesn't matter, Take a seat! *Pats hands on two seats on each side of me*

Tamaki: *Takes seat left of Nyki*

Haruhi: Err… *Takes seat right of Nyki* Hi :] I am—

[Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori and Honey fall in through door; Kyoya walks over them and takes a seat casually]

Hikaru: Gahh! I told you not to lean on me, Karou! *Under Karou*

Karou: You should have said it earlier, Hikaru! *Rubs his head*

Haruhi: You guys! *Facepalm*

Tamaki: *Mumbles rhetorically* Couldn't stay away could ya.

Honey: Are you okay Usa-chan?! *Stares at bunny*

Mori: …. {Swiftly changes to doctors outfit; places Usa-chan on table}

Honey: Is he going to be okay doctor?! *Sad Pout*

Mori: …. {Places hand on Honey's shoulder; Looks away dramatically}

Honey: Oh no! *Starts to tear up*

Karou: Don't cry Honey-sempai! *Takes a seat*

Hikaru: Yeah he'll make it! *Takes seat next to Karou*

Everyone: *Observing*

Honey: W-will a band aid cure him? *Super sad face*

Mori: Yes. {Monotone}

Me: I think I have some- actually I KNOW I have some band aids in my bag, let me go grab em'. *Gets up and walks out to the patio*

Honey: Don't worry Usa-chan, Nyki and Mori will make you feel all better! *Half smile*

Kanda: You have got to be fucking kidding me, kid. *Twitches*

Lavi: What's wrong, _**Yuu-chan**_? *Goofy smile*

Kanda: *Pulls out Mugen* DIDN'T I SPECIFICALLY TELL YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT **BAKA USAGI**!

Lavi: **OH SHIT! ***Runs out of door laughing hysterically*

Kanda: *Jumps over table and runs after him*

Me: *Walks back in; holds up band-aids* Okay so I got this one, this one, and OH! This one! It has various animals on it. :3

Mori: {Places band-aid on bunny haphazardly}

Honey: :DDDD USA-CHAN! YOU'RE OKAY AGAIN! :DDDDD

Me: …. Hmm…. Something's not right about this group.

Host club: *Gasps as if offended*

Me: Uh… I mean people are missing… Wait- Where's Kanda and Lavi?

Kuroko: They went through the door.

Everyone: *Gasps in shock*

Me: WHEN IN THE HELL DID YOU GET HERE?! *Coming back from 5 second heart attack*

Kuroko: I was here the whole time. {Monotone}

Mori: He was. {Monotone}

Sasuke: Yep. {Monotone}

Inori: …. {Monotone}

Me: O … O

Everyone: ….. O . O

Me: Okay… *Is so freaked out, changes subject* Let—

Lavi: *Runs in and jumps over the table; clothes ripped up* **WILL SOMEONE HELP ME!?**

Kanda: *Runs in and flips over table* **NO ONE WILL STOP ME FROM ENDING YOU!**

Me: **M-MY TABLE!** *Mouth agape*

Lavi: *Rolls off of flipped table and runs out patio door*

Kanda: **TO PROTECT MY HONOR** *Runs after him*

Tamaki: To protect his honor..?

Me: **OH MY GOD DUDES KANDA LOOKS SERIOUS**

Hikaru & Karou: Shouldn't we help that guy?

Tyki: I agree with the repeats, that guy does seem like he is in a bit of a fix.

Me: **BABE HE'S FROM YOUR ANIME, YOU SHOULD KNOW HIS NAME!**

Tyki: He is..? Wow, Kanda really fixed em' up with Mugen then.

Me: **YOU KNOW THE NAME OF THE FUCKING SWORD BUT NOT THE RED HEAD WITH THE FUCKING EYE PATCH?! UN-BELIEVEABLE!**

Tyki: I'm a Noah. I have been alive far longer than anyone here. Why should I care for the petty names of unimportant people?

Kyoya: In other words his brain has gotten a bit slow. You know, being old and all.

Tyki: Really? Write that down in your notepad, Mommy.

Kyoya: I certainly will, Tyki-pet. *smirks*

Tyki: Oh. *smirks back* Sexy.

Me: WILL YOU TWO STOP FLIRT—

Lavi: _**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_ *Thrown into Nami room*

Me: WHY IS THIS SHIT HAPPENING TO ME?!

Naruto: But didn't you say you were the narra—

Me: SHUT THE FUCK UP BUTTER BOY.

Hikaru: This is a very interesting room, xD

Kaoru: -Heck yeah it is! xDD

Me: YOU TWO THINK THIS IS FUNNY?!

Hikaru & Kaoru: Yes.

Lavi: *sitting on the floor where he landed* W-where's Kanda? O … O'

Me: Hmm… *Looks out patio* Oh! He's in the pool! :D

Everyone: *Starts blabbering about getting into the pool; runs out to changing room*

Me: Just because Kan- AGHHHH! *moves out of way of stampede of anime characters running to patio*

Komui: *Wakes up from nap* Great. Now we have to put a new pool chapter!

Me: NO. THAT SHIT IS HARD. NO. FUCK THAT.

Everyone: *Already in the pool*

Me: Damn.

Komui: Ah let it slide Nyki. *Yawn* In the next chapter we're all going to see a basket ball game in high school right?

Me: *Smiles* Maybe. *Looks outside* C'mon! Let's go hit the water! *grabs him*

Komui: But I just woke up-! *Is pulled via anime style*

* * *

:D Next chapter: Baka and Test? School Rumble? Ouran Academy? Soul Eater? What will it be? Wait n see bestiies!


	7. Notebooks

_-With his head tilted slightly, strands of Shion's pale hair fell across his face. He followed Nezumi's middle finger hesitantly as it entered the hole, watching it as it was swallowed in, but still visible, only adjusting for comfort. Shion's eyes were glued to the boy he felt was so far away, even though they were only inches apart. Nezumi bobbed naturally, almost professionally; as if he had more experience then he let on. "In and out," he said "like breathing." Shion gasped and looked away "Like b-breathing..?" he asked, a faint blush present on his face. Nezumi pulled his finger out. "Exactly, now you try. I want to see what you've learned just by watching me." The smaller boy stared, eyes wide "I-I can't do that myself!" Nezumi shook his head and softly grabbed Shion's hand, "Yes you can just-" He slipped the boys finger inside the hole "-Relax." It felt weird, and definitely would take some time to get used to. His movements were nothing like Nezumi's at all; they were awkward and inexperienced, almost sad. Shion's face fell, and so did his confidence, "I told you.. It's not the same." Nezumi smiled "You'll learn how to work a yo-yo sooner or later, for now let's put it away. I want to fuck you."_

* * *

Shion: *Bashes door in* WHAT IN THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT NYKI?!

Nezumi: *Behind him laughing* SHE- *breathes in hard* SHE WAS TALKING ABOUT A YO-YO THE WHOLE TIME! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! HAHAHAHA! *Falls on floor*

Me: What do you..What are you guys talking about? *Confused*

Shion: *Holds up orange notebook* THERE ARE STORIES IN HERE OF ME, NEZUMI AND OTHER PEOPLE—LIKE WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!

Tyki: Oh yeah I think I read that one.

Shion: WHAT IS THIS A FAN CLUB?!

Tyki: Far from it actually.

Rin: The story was good; I loved the part where Nezumi died in the fire. Tragic ending, but great story overall.

Nezumi: *Gets up from floor, hears Rin's review of the story, falls back down laughing* AND THEN I DIE AT THE END OH MAN HAHAHAHAHA! AS IF!

Shion: ..In a fire nonetheless. How convenient, Rin.

Me: Oh yeah, I think I remember that story..

Lavi: *Shivers* You think you got it bad, Shion? She wrote ME having BUTT-SEX with her HUSBAND in that same book!

Nezumi: *Cries of laughter* THAT'S IT! I'M JUST GONNA STAY ON THE FLOOR HAHAHAHAHA! *rolls around*

Me: In my defense I like pairing Tyki up with you, Lavi. You're 'lucky'. LITERALLY.

Tyki: I don't mind, as long as I'm seme.

Me: Tyki, you could NEVER be uke. Now, *clears throat* You're gonna have to pay for the door, Shion.

Shion: What door?

Tyki: *Points*

Shion: *Looks* Oh….

Nezumi: AND NOW YOU HAVE TO PAY FOR THE DOOR, WAY TO GO SHION, YOU HAD ONE JOB! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Shion: DAMN.

Kanda: *Walks in from kitchen* Nyki, Allen wants to know where— *Stares at Nezumi*

Nezumi: *Stops laughing. Stares at Kanda* 0….0 You are extremely good at Cosplay.

Kanda: EXCUSE ME? *Unsheathes Mugen*

Allen: *Walks in* Kanda what's taking you so long— Woah! *Stares at Nezumi and Kanda*

Shion: *Stares at Allen* Holy-

Allen: -Shit. *Stares back*

Me: *Whispers* Ugh. Now the questioning begins.

Kanda: WHO HIRED YOU

Nezumi: What are you talking about? (Sits down casually)

Kanda: *See's orange book in Shion's hand* ARE YOU BEING BLACK MAILED NYKI?

Me: I hope not. Guys this is all bad timing. Kanda, Allen; Nezumi and Shion are from No.6. Sorry for the misunderstanding. They are friendly! *Smiles and struggles to force Mugen back into Kanda's sheathe*

(Kanda & Allen take a seat)

Shion: I'm not friendly! I'm here because you wrote naughty things about me and Nezumi in this book! (Takes seat)

Allen: *Stares at orange book and Shivers in disgust* That book.. shattered my innocence.

Tyki: Episode 56.

Allen: SHUT UP TYKI

Tyki: Never gonna let you live it down.

Rin: Episode 56? What's so special about Episode 56?

Tyki: I destroyed Allen's innocence.

Rin: So Allen lost his virginity?

Tyki: N- *Thinks* Yeah. Technically.

Rin: Oh.

Lavi: *places hand on Allen's shoulder* I'm sorry Leenalee didn't make it in time. We went looking for you episode 57 and 58 I think. After that, for the next 10 or 15 episodes we thought you were dead. I even had to punch things for Leenalee to get her act together. It was bad. She never gave up on you though.

Allen: Leenalee… I miss her. I wonder where she is now.

Lavi: 9 times out of 10 fucking Bak's brains out as we speak.

Allen: O.O Oh.

Lavi: Yeah, she keeps asking me for condoms and shit as if I'm a dispenser or something! *Sucks teeth*

Rin: I don't use those things.

Tyki: Condoms?

Rin: Yeah, they burn off every time I get excited. It really sucks.

Me: Why don't you get some custom made ones from Komui?

Rin: He's not from my anime. I'd be all…weird. My brother Yukio has the same problem too.

Me: That does suck. I'll ask Komui for you when I see him.

Allen: Yeah, no one should have to go through that.

(Naruto and Sasuke walk in)

Naruto: It seems this door can never stay fixed. (takes seat)

Sasuke: Hn. (Takes seat next to Naruto)

Everyone: *Greets them*

Naruto: So what are you all talking about?

Tyki: Special flaming condoms.

Sasuke: *Stares at Naruto*

Naruto: *Sweat drop* W-why are you looking at me like that, Sasuke?

Sasuke: I guess you don't remember getting too excited and turning into the 9 tails—

Rin: You flame Naruto?

Naruto: Once! I swear! Sasuke and I were getting into it and I got too comfortable….

Sasuke: I couldn't walk for 3 months.

Allen: That's nothing! Try 6!

Kanda: You couldn't walk for 6 months, Moyashi?

Allen: No, I never stop walking.

Sasuke: Then?

Allen: My arm was ripped off and I had to go on for like 6-10 episodes without my innocence TRYING and FAILING to retrieve it.

Tyki: LOL

Allen: Yeah Haha Dickhead. You may have ruined me but I got just got hotter episode 75 and up.

Tyki: Mhm. I did too. After you sliced me episode 85 or so I got hotter and grew out my hair.

Allen: YOU HAD NO CHOICE

Tyki: The chicks dug the shit out of that

Me: Ahem. *Blinks*

Tyki: But I cut it cause it was getting… *Looks at Nyki* T-Too much attention by those girls.

Me: *Smiles* Yeah.

(Komui walks in)

Komui: Aww FUCK ME *Stares at the bashed in door*

Me: Yeah, Yeah. Can you fix it? *Crosses arms*

Komui: … Y-yeah I can. Let me have my coffee first though. *Picks up random piece of wood and investigates it* How do you guys manage to fuck shit up so quickly and with little effort!

Me: I swear I don't even know. Though I have a special favor for you to do, I was wondering if you could do it before you fixed the door.

Komui: *Looks at me* What "Special Favor"?

Me: Would you mind making Rin some fire condoms.

Komui: Not at all! ^^

Me: Woah Komui, you're happier than I thought you would be. Are you bored or something?

Tyki: No. I think that was sarcasm.

Komui: Indeed it was. Why in the hell would I make fire condoms?

Me: Cause you're a nice guy?

Allen: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA. AS IF.

Komui: I'm a nice guy.

Allen: I beg to differ! Episode 2 ring any bells?!

Komui: Oh but we just met! You can't count that!

Allen: So the Earl is a good guy then? Cause when I first met him he was NOT a good guy.

Komui: Well- no but—

Me: Bad is the new good.

Sasuke: Yep. I would know.

Me: O…O

* * *

NykiTyki: Sasuke would know xD See you next time.


End file.
